Sneezing Cold/Gallery/3
Still taking care S1E20 Monster Machines still sneezing.png S1E20 Pickle comes by with tissues.png|"Tissues! I've got tissues!" S1E20 Starla about to sneeze once again.png S1E20 Starla getting tangled in her lasso again.png S1E20 Pickle gives Starla a tissue.png|"Here's a tissue for you." S1E20 Darington about to sneeze once again.png S1E20 Darington driving uncontrollably in his pit.png S1E20 Darington spinning on the ramp.png S1E20 Pickle gives Darington a tissue.png|"And a tissue for you." S1E20 Zeg about to sneeze once again.png S1E20 Zeg reverses up a tree.png S1E20 Pickle worried for Zeg.png S1E20 Pickle gives Zeg two tissues.png|"Eh...maybe you should take two?" S1E20 Crusher watering plants.png S1E20 Pickle doesn't want Crusher to water plants when sick.png S1E20 Crusher disbelieving Pickle again.png S1E20 Crusher bets he won't sneeze again.png S1E20 Crusher beginning to sneeze yet again.png S1E20 Pickle "Oh, boy...".png|"Oh boy!" S1E20 Crusher getting tangled in the hose.png S1E20 Crusher all tangled up in the hose and plants.png S1E20 Pickle offers Crusher a tissue.png|"Tissue?" Bighorn attack S1E20 Blaze driving down the snowy hills.png S1E20 Blaze doing another flip.png S1E20 Blaze finishes his jump.png S1E20 Blaze racing further down.png S1E20 Blaze doing more turns.png S1E20 Blaze spinning in mid-air.png S1E20 Blaze finishes his spin.png S1E20 Blaze approaches a pile of snow.png S1E20 Blaze jumps through the snow.png S1E20 Blaze and crew "Just a little farther".png S1E20 Gabby "Then we can give".png S1E20 Blaze "Nothing can stop us now".png|"Yep! Nothing can stop us now.” S1E20 Blaze hears baaing.png|Baa! S1E20 Bighorns appear before Blaze.png S1E20 Bighorns closing in on Blaze.png|"Except maybe those bighorns!!" S1E20 Blaze runs away from the bighorns.png|Run!!! S1E20 Bighorns start chasing Blaze.png S1E20 Blaze chased by bighorns.png S1E20 A bighorn bumps Blaze.png S1E20 Another bighorn bumps Blaze.png S1E20 Blaze annoyed with the bighorns.png S1E20 AJ "Those bighorns sure love to bump".png|"Man! Those bighorns sure love to bump." S1E20 Bighorn bumps Blaze from the side.png|Ouch! S1E20 Blaze "Tell me about it".png|"Tell me about it!" S1E20 Bighorns chase Blaze through the forest.png S1E20 Bighorns running after Blaze.png S1E20 Blaze jumping the hills.png S1E20 Bighorns jumping the hills.png S1E20 We need to stop the bighorns.png S1E20 AJ says they need ice.png S1E20 AJ activating the control panel.png S1E20 Diagram of ice path.png S1E20 Diagram of bighorn slipping on ice.png S1E20 Diagram of ice machine.png S1E20 Diagram of ice being made.png S1E20 Blaze ready for a transformation.png|C'mon! S1E20 Transformation interface.png|Let's build it before the bighorns catch up! S1E20 First part needed.png S1E20 Ice mold materializes.png S1E20 Second part needed.png S1E20 Cooling unit materializes.png S1E20 Last part needed.png S1E20 Ejector blades materializes.png S1E20 Ice machine transformation complete.png S1E20 Blaze transforming.png S1E20 Blaze becomes an ice machine.png S1E20 Bighorns approach from behind.png|"Here come the bighorns!" S1E20 Ice prepared.png|"Launch the ice!" S1E20 Blaze launches the ice.png S1E20 Ice forming on the ground.png S1E20 Blaze firing ice at the bighorns.png S1E20 Bighorns slip on the ice.png S1E20 Blaze taunting the bighorns.png|"Alright, bighorns! Time to give you...the slip!" S1E20 Blaze jumps and launches more ice.png S1E20 More bighorns slip part 1.png S1E20 More bighorns slip part 2.png S1E20 Blaze jumping with bighorns following him.png S1E20 Blaze launches yet more ice.png S1E20 Bighorns slip and bump into each other.png S1E20 Blaze arrives at a canyon.png S1E20 Canyon being iced over.png S1E20 Bighorns see the frozen canyon.png S1E20 Bighorns slip in the canyon.png S1E20 AJ says there's one bighorn left.png|"Way to go, Blaze! There's only one bighorn left." S1E20 Giant bighorn jumping the frozen canyon.png S1E20 Biggest bighorn of all.png|"And he's the biggest bighorn of them all.” S1E20 Blaze "I can handle this".png|“No problem. I can handle this.” S1E20 No ice launches.png S1E20 AJ realizes the problem.png|"Oh no, Blaze!" S1E20 Ice machine out of ice.png|"Your ice machine is out of ice." S1E20 Giant bighorn laughing.png S1E20 Blaze needs to make more ice.png|Quick! I need your help to make more ice. S1E20 Ice machine adding water.png S1E20 Ice machine at 10.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 9.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 8.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 7.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 6.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 5.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 4.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 3.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 2.png S1E20 Ice machine decreases to 1.png S1E20 Ice machine reaches 0.png|Yeah-heh! The water is frozen! It turned into ice! S1E20 Blaze "Have a nice slip!".png|"Have a nice slip!" S1E20 Blaze ices the ground one more time.png S1E20 Giant bighorn beginning to slip.png S1E20 Giant bighorn lands on his head.png S1E20 Blaze and crew cheer.png|Wahoo! We did it! S1E20 Blaze "Those bighorns won't be bumping us anymore".png|"Those bighorns won't be bumping us anymore." S1E20 Bighorns ice skating 1.png S1E20 Bighorns ice skating 2.png S1E20 Bighorns ice skating 3.png S1E20 Bighorns ice skating 4.png Blazing Speed, Ice edition S1E20 AJ notices something ahead.png S1E20 Blaze sees Axle City.png S1E20 Distant shot of Axle City.png S1E20 Blaze has an idea to get the medicine oil delivered fast.png|Hey. I've got an idea how we can get the medicine oil there super fast. S1E20 Blaze launches ice once again.png S1E20 Ice slide being built.png|Let's slide! S1E20 Ice slide forming more.png|Whoa! Awesome! S1E20 Ice slide goes to Axle City.png S1E20 Blaze turning back to normal.png S1E20 Blaze "Deploying speed boosters!".png|Deploying speed boosters! S1E20 Speed boosters deploted.png S1E20 Help me slide super fast.png S1E20 Blaze says Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S1E20 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S1E20 Blaze riding the ice slide.png S1E20 Blaze looping past Joe and Gus.png S1E20 Joe makes a pun.png|Cool as ice! S1E20 Joe and Gus high tire.png S1E20 Blaze slides through the streets.png S1E20 Blaze reaches the Monster Dome.png Epilogue: Curing the Sneezles S1E20 Blaze enters the Monster Dome.png S1E20 Blaze approaching his friends.png|They're back! S1E20 Monster Machines still sick.png S1E20 Blaze sees his friends have the Sneezles.png|Gaskets! You guys have the Sneezles bad. S1E20 Gabby about to give the Monster Machines medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby shows the medicine oil again.png S1E20 Gabby pouring the medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby feeding Stripes the medicine oil.png S1E20 Stripes cured.png S1E20 Gabby feeding Zeg the medicine oil.png S1E20 Zeg cured.png S1E20 Gabby feeds Darington the medicine oil.png S1E20 Darington cured.png S1E20 Gabby feeds Starla the medicine oil.png S1E20 Starla cured.png S1E20 Zeg "Zeg not sneezing, either".png S1E20 Darington "We're all better".png S1E20 Monster Machines happy to be cured.png S1E20 Crusher on a balance beam.png|Um, aren't you guys forgetting someone...? S1E20 Crusher doing gymnastic poses.png S1E20 Pickle tells Crusher that Blaze is back.png S1E20 Crusher "Can't talk now".png S1E20 Crusher is practicing gymnastics.png S1E20 Crusher doing more poses.png S1E20 Pickle nervous that Crusher will sneeze and fall.png S1E20 Crusher "You worry too much".png S1E20 Crusher doesn't believe Pickle yet again.png S1E20 Crusher about to sneeze once again.png S1E20 Pickle "I don't see how this ends well".png|"I don't see how this ends well." S1E20 Crusher sneezing for the last time.png S1E20 Monster Machines hear Crusher sneeze.png S1E20 Crusher flipping over the Monster Machines.png S1E20 Crusher crashes into an ice cream stand.png S1E20 Gabby runs over to Crusher.png S1E20 Crusher tells Gabby he wants the medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby offering Crusher the medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby feeds Crusher the medicine oil.png S1E20 Crusher tastes the medicine oil.png S1E20 Crusher "I feel better!".png S1E20 Crusher "I'm not sneezing!".png S1E20 Crusher doing a happy dance.png S1E20 Gabby nervously backs away.png S1E20 Crusher slips in the ice cream.png S1E20 Crusher flops down.png S1E20 Pickle taking the ice cream cone from Crusher's head.png S1E20 Pickle eats the ice cream.png S1E20 Pickle "Not bad".png S1E20 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the Sneezing Cold episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries